This invention relates to an oil cooler apparatus for use in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle or the like.
A known apparatus of this kind has been provided on an upper front side of a vehicle body frame having a front wheel, a rear wheel and an internal combustion engine in the middle thereof for air-cooling oil introduced thereinto from the engine. It has been usual with this type of apparatus that the oil cooler is fixed to a front fork comprising a pair of right and left fork pipes disposed in front of a head pipe constituting a front portion of the vehicle body frame.
This arrangement, however, is inconvenient in that, at the time of turning of the front fork on steering, the oil cooler is required to be moved therewith. As a result, the steering is liable to be burdened with a load thereof. In addition, an oil hose extending between the oil cooler and the engine is caused to bend at times to result in lowering in its durability.